


Secret Powers

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: His brother's powers of observation were sometimes no less than a wonder. It reminded Sam of some kind of super hero that was grossly misusing their incredible gifts for some kind of trivial evil.





	Secret Powers

"That one." Dean told him. "That one just broke up with her boyfriend."

Sam casually glanced over his shoulder towards the girl his brother had indicated. He had long ago perfected the act of looking without appearing like he was doing just that. She was tall. Brown hair cut into that sitcom generic look and low riding jeans. A little too put together for Sam's taste but there was something about it that was always fun to look at.

"Broke up? How do you know?"

"Dumped even." Dean confirmed. "She's been yellin' on her cell phone on about a hundred different calls and she's with two other girls that keep giving her drinks."

"So?"

"So? All they've been doing are shots of Jagermeister." Dean explained.

Sam studied her again. She had a tissue in one hand and she had a grip on her glass like it was going to try to get away.

"And her cute friend on the left?" Dean added with raised eyebrows. "She don't know it, but that's the one her boyfriend dumped her for."

"And you know this how...?"

"Well, she's the one that keeps payin' for all that liver damage." His brother said simply. "And, she hasn't looked at her once."

His brother's powers of observation were sometimes no less than a wonder. It reminded Sam of some kind of super hero that was grossly misusing their incredible gifts for some kind of trivial evil.

Sam grinned and then looked around with interest. "What about her?"

There was a girl sitting by herself in the corner. Her thin tank top revealed colorful tattooed arms and her short cropped bleached hair was almost white. She had a cigarette burning in the ashtray which she was ignoring in favor of a small notebook open on her lap.

"Art major." Dean deemed. "And card carrying lesbian."

It figured that in his brother's mind the two things were almost synonymous.

"Oh come on, how do you know she's gay?"

"Because she's been checking out the 'dumped by her boyfriend chick' all night."

Sam couldn't argue with hard evidence.

"Now her right there..." Dean gestured with his beer bottle.

Sam looked over at the slender blonde by the bar who was sliding a credit card over to the bartender. She was wearing jeans that didn't look better suited on a high schooler and a simple white buttoned up blouse. She had that disheveled look of reality in her half attempt at fashion and her complete disregard for how her hair clip kept her hair out of her face.

"This one..." Dean said. "This one has a lot in common with you."

"We both wear a B cup?"

"First of all..." Dean shook his head. "She's a definite C. But besides that, you both are into the law. Pre-law right?"

Sam let his gaze fall back on the woman wondering what caused his brother to make that conclusion. She didn't appear that much different from any other late night young person looking for a crowd and a mild high.

"Okay, I gotta hear this..."

"Well," Dean tapped his watch. "Note the hour. She came in here about 30 minutes ago."

Sam waited for why that made any difference in this girl's school career.

"So, it's almost midnight. She came in here alone on a week day and it wasn't falling off the 5 o'clock whistle either."

Sam thought about the local University that was just around the corner. He remembered all the night classes he had taken. All the evenings spent in the library. Walking back to his place in the dark and wanting to fill the places between the study and the sleep with anything at all. You found your distractions in whatever was left open. Coffee shops. All night diners. And sometimes, a half empty bar.

"And by the look of that worn out maxed credit card that just got declined, she's livin' off student loans and instant noodles."

"So, how does that make her pre-law?"

"I dunno," Dean shrugged. "She looks pretty tired and bored to me."

Sam laughed before he could help himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?"

"To buy the poor girl a drink." Dean grinned. "My credit is just fine."


End file.
